Salas de espera
by Larysam
Summary: Quem disse que passar algum tempo numa sala de espera é insuportável. Tudo depende da companhia. PADACKLES


Título: Salas de espera  
>Autor: Lary_sam<br>Classificação: PG  
>Categoria: Padackles Pré-Supernatural/Pré-slash/Jensen's POV  
>Advertência: nenhuma<br>Capítulos: 1  
>Completa: sim<br>Resumo: Quem disse que passar algum tempo numa sala de espera é insuportável. Tudo depende da companhia.

N/A: Não sei se ficou bom, tive a idéia quando e coloquei a cabeça no travesseiro para dormir isso vem acontecendo muito recentemente e não tive coragem nem de ligar o PC nem pegar o caderno, então, a história pode ter mornado. Enfim, espero que gostem

**Salas de espera**

Eu olhei para a atendente e pisquei duas vezes como se não a tivesse entendido. O aeroporto estava lotado, eu tinha um encontro de emprego daqui às 8h e ela acaba de me dizer que o vôo que dura 6h está com atraso de 2h00.

- Você está brincando? – Eu pergunto de novo porque só posso ter ouvido errado.

Ela me olhar com ar irritado, mas responde com uma voz controlada. – Senhor, estamos enfrentando problemas por causa da tempestade e o horário de vários vôos foram afetados. Desculpe-me, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer. – Ela, então, indicou a fila que se formava atrás de mim. – Por favor, senhor, terá que esperar na sala de espera.

Contrariado, mas sem poder fazer nada eu pego minha passagem e bagagem de mão e me dirijo à sala de embarque. E o meu dia fica cada vez melhor. Já não basta ter perdido o papel de Sam Winchester, como eu inicialmente queria para um tal de Jared Pada alguma coisa, ainda chegarei atrasado a primeira reunião. Acho que devo ficar contente deles pelo menos terem me considerado para o papel do irmão mais velho.

Passei pelo detector de metais e qual a minha surpresa ao ver que todas as cadeiras da sala de espera estavam ocupadas. Jogo cabeça para atrás e respiro fundo, conto até 10 e tento me acalmar, pois perder a paciência não me faria bem algum, a não ser tornar essa espera mais insuportável do que já estava sendo.

Olhei em volta e resolvi segui até o café mais próximo, eu realmente estava precisando de uma bebida forte, pena que essa teria que ser café. Eu não seria irresponsável e beber algo alcoólico antes de uma reunião de trabalho.

Não encontro nenhuma mesa livre, então, tenho que me contentar com um banco em frente ao balcão. Ao meu lado, um garoto que não devia ter um pouco mais de 22 anos conversava animado com a barista, o que me fez esperar para ser a atendido.

- Desculpe. – Me intrometo na conversa dos dois, pois o cara ao meu lado não parecia que ia parar nem tão cedo. – Mas, eu gostaria de um café extra forte com pouco açúcar.  
>A barista me lança um olhar reprovador por ter interrompido a conversa dela, como eu fosse o errado e não ela, que deveria estar fazendo o trabalho dela ao invés de conversar com os clientes. No fim, ela volta-se para o homem ao meu lado, lança-lhe um sorriso e virou-se para preparar meu café. Eu tinha acabado de rolar os olhos e suspirar cansado quando noto que o rapaz ao meu lado estava me encarando.<p>

- Seu vôo também está atrasado? – Ele pergunta animado, mas prefiro ignorá-lo, mas o cara parece não ter simancol. – A tempestade bagunçou mesmo com os horários. O meu vôo era para ter saído há 2h30.

Eu me viro e ele sorrir para mim. Chego à conclusão que o cara só pode ser maluco, pois impossível ficar de bom humor depois de 2h30 de espera.

- Então? – Ele parece ter tomado meu movimento como uma abertura para conversa. – Viagem de passeio ou negócios?

Respiro fundo e penso em ignorá-lo novamente, mas minha mãe me ensinou melhor do que isso. – Negócios.

- Legal, eu também. – O cara parecia que não conseguia ficar quieto naquele pequeno banco. – Confesse que estou um pouco nervoso, mas acho que vou me sair bem. Mas, me diz, seu vôo tá com atrasado de quanto?

- Segundo me informaram, o embarque está previsto para daqui a 2h00. – Olhei mais uma vez para o meu relógio, desanimado por só terem passado 10min.

- Não acho que você vai ter que esperar isso tudo não. – Quando eu vi ele balançar a cabeça, tive que controlar a vontade que me deu de afastar os cabelos que caiam sobre seus olhos. E, agradeci pela barista ter escolhido esse momento para entregar o meu pedido, me dando assim uma distração, enquanto o rapaz continuava falando. – Os vôos estão finalmente se regulando e os embarques estão sendo mais freqüentes agora.

- Espero que esteja certo ou vou chegar atrasado à minha reunião. – Virei para barista e percebi quando esta virou-se descontente por não ter mais a atenção do rapaz ao meu lado. E eu senti... contentamento?

- Nem me fale. – A voz dele me fez foca-se nele e deixar para refleti sobre aquilo depois. – Eu tinha planejado pegar um vôo mais cedo para fazer um turismo rápido, mas terei que ir direto para o encontro. O lado bom é que morando lá, terei bastante tempo para fazer turismo.

- Acredito que sim. – Respondi e correspondi o sorriso que ele me lançava. E só nesse momento percebi que ele tinha duas covinhas.

- Ei! – Ele praticamente gritou e fiquei com medo dele ter me pego encarando. – Eu escutei um sotaque texano. Não me dia que você é do Texas?

- Dallas. – Sorri aliviado.

- Ah não! – Observei ele levar uma mão ao rosto, fingindo desespero. – Não me diga que você é fã dos Marvs?

Ri pela primeira vez desde que tinha entrada naquele aeroporto. – Pelo jeito, você é um Spurs fã. San Antonio?

- Com certeza! – Eu não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto diante da empolgação dele. – Cara! Quem diria que eu encontraria em Los Angeles, num aeroporto lotado de gente um conterrâneo isso é demais.

- Pois é! – Eu falei sem saber o que dizer.

O rapaz, então, umedeceu os lábios com a língua e eu não pude deixar de seguir o movimento, sentindo minha garganta secar. Então, ele parou, sorriu para mim e inclinou a cabeça como se esperasse uma resposta.

- Desculpe-me, você disse algo? – Perguntei sem jeito, voltando minha atenção para seus olhos.

Ele olhou para mim com um sorriso e um brilho diferente no olhar. Espera os olhos dele não eram verdes, como ficaram azulados? E quando foi que eu comecei a prestar atenção nos olhos dele?

- Eu perguntei quando foi a última vez que você esteve em casa? – Olhei para ele confuso até lembrar que essa devia ter sido a pergunta que ele havia me feito.

- Há duas horas. – Respondi meio sem pensar e ele começou a rir jogando a cabeça para trás, voltando minha atenção para seu pomo de adão. – Droga! – Percebi muito tarde que ele não se referia a minha casa aqui em Los Angeles, mas Texas e pude sentir o sangue subir no meu rosto. – Você quis dizer Texas. Foi... foi agora em Ação de Graça.

Ele parou de rir e me encarou com um sorriso no canto da boca, o que me deixou um pouco nervoso. – Você está corado. – Claro que o comentário só me deixou ainda mais vermelho e isso não algo que acontecia com facilidade. Então, ele voltou a sorrir normalmente e tive a impressão que algo diferente tinha acontecido. – Você tem sorte, a última vez que consegui visitar minha família foi em julho.

- É, você não pode evitar uma intimação feita pela sua mãe, não é mesmo? – Eu cocei minha nuca sem jeito, mas era verdade, minha mãe ainda me dava medo como se eu ainda fosse um garotinho, mas eu a amava.

Ele sorriu e concordou com a cabeça. – Nem me fale, cara! Se não fosse esse novo emprego que eu consegui era capaz da minha mãe vim até aqui e me arrastar para passar o natal com a família.

- Acho que toda mãe texana é assim. – Concordei, lembrando da minha mãe e como ela tinha me paparicado todo feriado como se eu tivesse ido a guerra e voltado. – Minha irmã reclamou o tempo todo por não ter sido ela a paparicada.

- Mas, Deus, como eu adoro essa parte. – Ele pegou um chocolate do bolso e me ofereceu, mas eu recusei. – Ela sempre faz meus pratos favoritos.

- E não se esqueça do tradicional churrasco texano. – Quando falei isso, ele fez um som obsceno, que resultou na minha calça ficar um pouco apertada. Ele realmente queria me matar.

- Ninguém sabe apreciar um bom churrasco como nós. Aquela carne suculenta. – Ele então me empurrou de leve. – Culpa sua agora, eu vou passar o vôo inteiro com água na boca.

Eu levantei as mãos e coloquei a minha cara mais inocente. – Não foi minha intenção. – Então, ele colocou uma carinha de cachorro pidão tão linda. Espera aí, linda? Balancei a cabeça para tentar colocar em ordem os pensamentos. – Se não estivéssemos num aeroporto, eu tentaria compensar, levando-o para uma boa churrascaria.

O sorriso voltou imediatamente para o rosto dele. – Combinado, então. Se nos encontramos novamente, você me paga um almoço.

- Você sabe que isso pode vir a nunca acontecer? – Eu olhei para ele surpreso com sua reação, mas ele só deu de ombros e sorriu.

- Ei você me ofereceu um almoço, não achou mesmo que eu perderia a chance de ter como crédito um almoço grátis. Além do mais, quem me garante que eu não volte a encontrá-lo?

Eu grunhir e abaixei a cabeça. – Não vai me dizer que você é uma daquelas pessoas que acredita em destino.

- Nah! – Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e me lançou um sorriso irônico. – Em coincidências.

Rolei os olhos. – Do jeito que você fala parece ser a mesma coisa.

Ele deu de ombros. – Vai saber? Quem sabe seja.

Observei ele, então, virar para barista e pedir um chocolate quente. Ele não tinha acabado de comer chocolate? Porém, o flirt dele com a barista chamou minha atenção, não que eu tivesse com ciúmes, porque eu não estava. Eu nem sabia o nome dele como podia estar com ciúmes? Mas, ele tinha que sorrir tanto para ele ou tocar sua mão?

- Você vai querer algo? – Ele voltou o mesmo sorriso para mim, mas eu simplesmente só neguei com a cabeça.

Pelo jeito que seu sorriso diminui, ele deve ter percebido minha mudança, então, tentei retomar a conversa. – Você conhece alguém lá? Onde você está indo?

- Não. – Ele deu um pequeno sorriso, reconhecendo minha tentativa. – Mas, assim que eu arranjar um lugar, vou levar meus filhinhos.

Isso me pegou totalmente de surpresa. Ele parecia tão novo para ser pai e não pude evitar procurar algum anel de casamento em seu dedo. Como não achei, ele devia ser pai solteiro, mas isso junto com a paquera com a barista indicava que ele era hetero. E eu disse para mim mesmo que não estava decepcionado.

- Você tem alguma foto? – Tentei colocar animação em minha voz, afinal, sou um ator, isso não deveria ser difícil.

- Claro. – Ele pegou sua carteira e tirou duas fotos me entregando. – Essa é a minha garota, Sadie, e o grandão é o Harley.

Eu devo ter piscado algumas vezes antes de voltar para o rosto sorridente dele. – Mas... são cachorros?

- Eu sei, Sadie é uma mistura de Pastor Alemão com Dingo e Harley um Mastif. – Ele me lançou um olhar brincalhão. – O que você esperava?

- Eu não sei, crianças talvez? – Ele começou e me juntei a ele, devolvendo as fotos depois de um minuto. – Eles são lindos.

- Obrigado. – Ele guardou as fotos e voltou-se para mim com um olhar meio sério. – Olha, eu sei que a gente nem se conhece...

_"Atenção passageiros da AirLine vôo 3351 com destino a Vancouver, Canadá. Por favor, se apresentar no portão de embarque nº10"_

O chamado o fez parar e eu percebi que ele sorriu meio desanimando. Então, no instante seguinte, ele estava se levantando.

- Bem esse é o meu vôo. – Ele estendeu a mão e eu a aceitei. – Foi divertido conversar com você. Boa viagem.

- É, você também. – Eu respondi desanimado por ele está indo embora, mas quando ele estava se afastando foi que eu processei para onde ele estava indo. – Espera? Você também está indo para Vancouver?

Ele virou-se e olhou para mim confuso, antes de sorrir. – Coincidências. – Ele falou ainda andando de costas até esbarrar numa jovem, a quem pediu desculpas sem graça. – Acho que vou ganhar aquele almoço.

Sorrimos um para o outro por alguns instantes, antes dele se virar e fazer seu caminho. Eu o observei até sumir pela porta de embarque, mas só quando voltei a sentar no banco foi que percebi que não tinha perguntado o nome dele. – Droga!

Sem ter como conserta isso, virei para barista e pedi outro café. Olhando mais uma vez para o meu relógio, me surpreendi, já tinha se passado 1h desde que tinha começado a conversar com o rapaz das covinhas e nem tinha percebido. Rapaz das covinhas? É, acho que vou chamá-lo assim. E pelo jeito meu humor tinha melhorado também.

J2~J2~J2

Seis horas e meia depois eu estava aterrissando no aeroporto de Vancouver com somente meia hora para chegar no estúdio de gravações onde ia ser realizado a reunião. Jogando minha mala de tira colo sobre o ombro, me apressei para pegar um taxi. Só me restava esperar que o local não fosse longe.

- Quanto tempo até lá?

O motorista me lançou um olhar pensativo pelo retrovisor. – 20 a 30 minutos.

- Ótimo. Podemos ir, então.

Até que o dia parecia estar indo bem. Se bem que desde o encontro com o rapaz das covinhas meu dia tinha melhorado e muito. Eu nem tinha como enganar mais a mim mesmo e dizer que não tinha gostado dele, não depois de 6h de vôos, nos qual passei relembrando cada sorriso, gesto e cor dos olhos deles. É, parece que eu estava me apaixonando por ele. Deve ser um bom sinal que eu provavelmente não o encontrei de novo, não é mesmo? Argh... aqui estou tentando me enganar de novo.

- Chegamos, senhor. – A voz do motorista me sobressaltou e eu constatei assustado que realmente tínhamos chegado.

- Que horas? – Perguntei sem acreditar que tinham se passado mais de 10min.

- São 18h, senhor. – Não pude deixar de perceber o olhar que o motorista me lançava. – E deu $25,00.

Paguei apressadamente o motorista, afinal a reunião estava marcada para 18h e corri para dentro do estúdio, onde me identifiquei a secretária.

- Oh, senhor Ackles, o senhor Kripke vai demorar um pouco para chegar, o vôo dele está atrasado. – Claro que eu tinha que me apressar para nada, mas sorri de volta para ela. – O senhor pode esperar na sala ao lado, o senhor Padalecki já se encontra lá.

- Claro.

E eu tinha que enfrentar mais uma sala de espera. Porém, eu nunca imaginava que ao abrir a porta que encontraria o rapaz das covinhas. Ou melhor que o meu co-star, Jared alguma coisa, fosse o rapaz da covinhas.

Entrei na sala e ele estava concentrado lendo uma revista, até que escutou o som dos meus passos. Eu tentei me lembrar se ele tinha dado algum sorriso tão radiante quanto o que ele estava me dando agora, mas não consegui.

- Prazer, eu sou Jensen Ackles. – Eu me apresentei finalmente estendendo a mão.

Ele se levantou, mordeu os lábios ainda sorrindo e aceitou a mão que oferecia. – Eu sou Sam, seu irmão mais novo!

E muito lindo, pensei, ou pelo menos pensei que tinha pensado porque ele estava rindo e ainda segurava minha mão. – Eu falei isso alto, não falei?

- Tudo bem, você está longe de ficar atrás. – Ele sorriu e me olho intensamente. – Longe disso.

Eu realmente comecei a ver as vantagens de ser o Dean se era para ele ser o meu Sam. Não sei por que pensar nele como meu não me assusta como deveria assustar. Mas, o sorriso dele me acalmava.

- Acho que é melhor você programar aquele almoço. – Ele falou me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

Coincidências, destinos, não me importa. Mas, definitivamente, eu não tenho mais nada contra salas de espera. Quanto à série, Supernatural? Não sei, mas tenho um ótimo pressentimento.

**N/A:** Para quem não sabe Jensen realmente tentou o papel de Sam, mas, apesar de Jared o ter conseguido, os produtores gostaram tanto dele que decidiram dá lhe papel de Dean Winchester.  
>Num das primeiras entrevistas dadas por eles, Jensen brinca sobre ter perdido o papel de Sam para um Jared Pada alguma coisa e Jared aproveita e diz que Jensen pensou que ele era lindo quando o viu, o que o Jensen concordou, brincando "Eu pensei que ele era muito lindo. Eu não podia atuar como irmão dele".<br>Eles também falam que quando se conheceram, Jared se apresentou como "Sou Sam, seu irmão mais novo".


End file.
